1. Field of the Invention
A reconfigurable power system that comprises multiple loads and prime movers and electric machines connected to an AC bus via power electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts have been underway to develop high-speed generators and power converters used to transfer power between a high speed turbine, a high speed energy storage flywheel and a 450 Vrms, 3-phase, 60 Hz distribution system. The system would incorporate high speed generators which convert rotational energy to electrical energy, rectifiers that convert high frequency AC power to DC power and inverters which convert DC power to AC power. The system also includes a high frequency drive motor to allow charging of the flywheel energy store directly from the 450 Vrms 3-phase Hz distribution grid. During discharge of the flywheel energy store, the power flow can be directed to the 450 Vrms distribution grid or be rectified and routed through the inverters.
Although the system noted hereinabove when implemented, will meet the system requirements, it would be desirable if the system had the capability of being reconfigured such that the flywheel portion is essentially capable of operating as a full back-up to the turbine portion of the system. In addition, it would be desirable if the high speed generators were multiple phase-set electric machines.